A Page From The Diary of Tsunade
by Kiros Razer
Summary: The diary of Konoha's Godaime Hokage. It mentions her thoughts and feelings towards her assistant and possibly other things as well.. some of those thought might end up being on the Yuri-riffic side. I am also working on one for Shizune.
1. Thankful

**A Page From The Diary of Tsunade**

Chapter: 1? Thankful

  
**Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

**Warning: This contains Tsunade's thoughts upon Shizune.**

Of course this is Yuri based. If that bothers you..  
why not look for something more your style.

Author's Note: 

-------------------------------------

Many years ago, I made a suggestion that each team of genin should atleast have one trained medic in their group.  
After the death of my brother.. I didn't wish to see all of Konoha's youth slain easily..

One man stood behind me on my idea.  
His name was Dan..the uncle of my assistant.  
Ever since then, we became close and realized how similar our lives were and the losses that we had suffered.

He asked me to assist his niece in becoming a medical ninja.  
Looking back to those days, I can still remember that shy young genin hiding behind Dan. She was so adorable with her dark eyes and her dark hair.

In time she seemed less frightened of me and seemed to catch on quickly with what I asked of her. There were others that were trying to become medical ninjas as well but Shizune stood out among them. With only having her uncle as her only known living family member.. I could easily understand her determination.

The girl was amazing at her age and I was actually able to encourage her then. After the death of Dan.. it tore us both up..  
I think after seeing his blood upon my hands after trying to save his life..made me lose it all..

My cares and concerns seemed to have disappeared.  
Yet, Shizune still insisted on staying by my side..  
Maybe felt like she had nobody after his death  
or maybe she felt as though she owed her life to me.

No matter what it was.. I was just thankful to have her.  
It sounds wrong for someone of her age to be looking after  
someone of a legendary status who should have been able to take care of herself.

Sometimes I had no will power just urges..  
I was constantly drinking, gambling, losing my temper.  
There has been times where I have lusted..  
Shizune caught me taking care of that problem before.

Considering how I felt at that moment..  
I wouldn't have mind her staying in there with me.  
She is very pretty and rather sweet..

**When she isn't bossing me around or whining about things.**


	2. Protective

**A Page From The Diary of Tsunade**

Chapter: 2? Protective

  
**Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

**Warning: This contains Tsunade's thoughts upon Shizune.**

Of course this is Yuri based. If that bothers you..  
why not look for something more your style.

Author's Note: 

-------------------------------------

Next Entry  
-------------

I don't understand Shizune at times.  
Her eyes are often moist when we look at each other..  
I wonder if something has been bothering her lately?

I know it can be a tough job acting as my assistant..  
If it had to do with something like that..  
I'm sure she would have said something by now.

Shizune is the one that I trust most..  
I care a lot about her..  
Who or what could be causing **MY** assistant pain?!

If it's someone I know.. **  
I WILL KICK THEIR FUCKING ASS!!  
**If I am the one causing her pain..  
I hope that it is something that I can change..

Today her lips were quivering as she spoke  
and her body shook a little after sitting  
the papers that required my attention upon my desk.

When I accidently touched her hand to pick up a paper.  
She turned away rather quickly..  
Shizune wouldn't even look at me..

Was Iruka's report from the academy bothering her?  
Is there something going on between them?  
If there is.. I don't know what to think..

I wish that I could just wrap my arms around her.  
Maybe by doing so would give her some reassurance..  
It could help her to feel better..

I want her to know how important she is..  
I know she is very important to me, anyway..  
I don't know of a shinobi that doesn't respect her..

That young teen has defintely made a name for herself.  
After all of the years of following me..  
It's like she's the one leading me around at times.

I don't mind too much as long as she doesn't go too far.

If she goes too far in telling me what to do...  
I will just end up telling her off.  
Whether she likes it or not..

Still there are times when I secretly enjoy it..  
The look upon her face.. it's hard to describe..  
possibly.. bold..demanding and somewhat attractive..


	3. Cleanliness

**A Page From The Diary of Tsunade**

Chapter: 3? Cleanliness 

  
**Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

**Warning: This contains Tsunade's thoughts upon Shizune.**

Of course this is Yuri based. If that bothers you..  
why not look for something more your style.

Author's Note: 

-------------------------------------

Next Entry  
-------------

It's quiet an interesting feel..  
To have the one that you trust most..  
touching your bare skin..

I always seem to fall back into her arms..  
It feels so good when to be in them..  
as she scrubs my body clean..

As I breathe in her floral scent..  
I feel comfortable and relaxed.  
The feel of her fingers in my hair..

As she washes my hair..  
an exchange of words takes place.  
If there were no words..

I have no idea what I would do..  
Touches like that often trigger sexual urges.  
I do not intend to violate the one I trust.

Such a good woman deserves respect.  
There are times when I will do the same for her.  
I want for her to feel the same..

After a long day of work..  
Having someone doing that for you..  
Is the most rewarding part of the day..

There are many of times where I simply cannot..  
I feel rather strange and embarrassed..  
Other wise I would do the same for her..

Are these feelings of..love?  
Or are they just of simple desire?  
Whatever those feelings are..

I feel them towards Shizune..  
Denial in your feelings just end hurting you..  
Matters of the heart are always confusing.

We returned quite some time ago..  
By now, I am sure that she has eyes for another..  
Plus, I am probably too old to think that way..

...Shizune...

What do you honestly think of me?


	4. Dreams

**A Page From The Diary of Tsunade**

Chapter: 4? Dreams

  
**Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

**Warning: This contains Tsunade's thoughts upon Shizune.**

Of course this is Yuri based. If that bothers you..  
why not look for something more your style.

Author's Note: 

-------------------------------------

Next Entry  
-------------  


I have found myself thinking back to my last entry..  
I had dreams about her recently..  
Such as instead of her giving me papers to go over.

She is undoing her kimono before me..  
allowing it to drop to the ground.  
Then knocking off everything on my desk..

I remember seeing her naked upon my desk.  
The sexy look she was giving me.  
My body was over heating in my dream.

I could see a look of need in her eyes.  
Before I knew it.. I was kissing down her neck.  
Then pinning her arms down on my desk.

I was like a ravaging monster..  
I had my way with her in nearly every way.  
Strangely in my dream..she was loving it.

There was a special look in her eyes..  
A look in which I haven't seen before..  
Before long a content smile appeared on her face.

Her lips touched mine softly..  
I felt as if I was in a daze..  
She squeezed my hands to get my attention..

When she spoke.. it was she usually addressed me.  
"Tsunade-Sama" 

I woke up right after that to Shizune opening the shades  
in my bedroom and dragging my ass out of bed..  
Telling me that I am late with tons of paper work.

I remember thinking to myself..  
_"I wish that I woke up to the Shizune..  
that was in my dream.."_

I just went about my day as usual..  
I found myself unable to take my eyes off of her..  
It was too hard to concentrate..

Especially, with Shizune bending down a lot..  
To pour our tea, picking things up,  
going in and out of the office.

Also, bending over me to where I can see her cleavage..  
To either explain something upon one of the papers..  
and to bring our lunch..

From now on.. I will always have these thoughts.


	5. Thoughts

**A Page From The Diary of Tsunade**

Chapter: 5? Thoughts

  
**Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

**Warning: This contains Tsunade's thoughts upon Shizune.**

Of course this is Yuri based. If that bothers you..  
why not look for something more your style.

Author's Note: 

-------------------------------------

Next Entry  
-------------  


The dreams are relentlessly increasing..  
Since the last entry quite some time has passed.  
I find myself laying alone in this empty bed..

Thinking about her all night..  
Is this some kind of obsession?  
Isn't this kind of wrong?

I have shared beds with her in the past..  
She was younger then.. so it was different..  
I wasn't thinking that way then..

Dammit, what is wrong with me?  
Shizune.. it's as though I need you..  
I have you in my office through the day..

When night comes.. I am all alone again..  
I miss hearing your voice..  
Your smile, laughter, sighing and temper..

In the night, I miss everything about you..  
My eyes hurt from shedding so many tears..  
I don't know what to do anymore..

I am not supposed to be this weak..  
I am Tsunade, The Godaime Hokage..  
From the Hidden Leaf..

My grandfather was the Shodaime..  
My great uncle was the Nidaime..  
and my sensei was the Sandaime..

I am the female Sannin..  
I am famed for my great strength..  
also for my heritage..

I cannot be weak! No, I can't!  
It's just.. **I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!  
**I feel like ripping my hair out..

I am so frustrated with myself..  
I find myself worrying about losing her.  
**It's not like I ever had her in the first place!**

What would Shizune think about all of this!?  
Could she really accept such feelings?  
If she did, would she even want to be with me?

I mean.. we are of the same sex..  
It would be easier to approach her..  
If the two of us, were not female..

I want to say something but at the same time..  
I just can't make myself do this..  
I wouldn't be able to tell her..

I really want to but the fear...  
Nobody wishes to be rejected..  
over matters concerning love..


	6. Day Dream

**A Page From The Diary of Tsunade**

Chapter: 6? Day Dream

  
**Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

**Warning: This contains Tsunade's thoughts upon Shizune.**

Of course this is Yuri based. If that bothers you..  
why not look for something more your style.

Author's Note: 

-------------------------------------

Next Entry  
-------------  


I found myself day dreaming at my desk today..  
Without Shizune there, I felt lost..  
Nobody to talk to or to look at..

Shizune must've been sick today..  
I didn't see her all day..  
I couldn't concentrate well enough.

I pulled out a drawer of mine  
Where I keep my sake hidden..  
I began looking into the cup..

It's like I could see her in it..  
Telling me to stop messing around.  
It made me smile a little..

After I drank what was in my cup..  
I just felt like laying my head on my desk.  
A few Jounin came in and I handed out assignments..

After that I went back to day dreaming again.  
Looking out the window, watching the children play.  
I thought about how much she's grown up.

The difference between us is twenty-two years.  
Not by looks but by age itself..  
With this henge.. I look around her age..

However, fact is fact.. I am a lot older than Shizune..  
Yet, I feel love for her.. I want her to be close to me..  
Closer than ever before.. I want us to be together..

I want her in my bed.. I want to kiss her goodnight  
Then hold her close all through the night..  
When I wake up, I want to kiss her good morning..

I want her as my girlfriend..  
I need her to love me in return..  
Making love to her has affected my dreams..

I think my feelings just keep getting deeper..  
I know I love her even more now..  
I wish that she had been here today...


	7. Concern

**A Page From The Diary of Tsunade**

Chapter: 7? Concern

  
**Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

**Warning: This contains Tsunade's thoughts upon Shizune.**

Of course this is Yuri based. If that bothers you..  
why not look for something more your style.

Author's Note:

This shows Tsunade as concerned..  
Both over Shizune and her own feelings.  
A part of her questions if it's right to feel that way.  
Since she's had Shizune around ever since the girl was young.

To me the only right kind of love..  
Is the love that is mutual..

People often question love in concerns of  
one's age, sex, race, religion and other things.  
I don't think such things are right to judge..  
If feelings are mutual and deep enough..

I don't see the reason to judge..  
Also.. a person's business..  
Shouldn't be a topic of conversation. ;

(People act that way towards me and for whatever reason..  
I haven't acted that way towards them in return..  
while growing up. O.o;) 

-------------------------------------

Next Entry  
-------------

I am very concerned about her.**  
**Shizune didn't give me a reason..  
Even though I know there is..  
Was she ill? Or was she upset?

She seems to working very hard today..  
Something must've happened yesterday..  
I think she's trying to forget about it..  
What could have happened..?

My worried thought might be correct..  
Shizune might be having relationship problems..  
I know for a fact.. something is bothering her.  
I need to find out more about her..

If someone is truly upsetting her..  
I will pummel them into the ground..  
Shizune used to smile and cling to my arm..  
When I would win in a fight..

I remember her being impressed beyond words..  
Her praises made me feel better..  
I couldn't help but to smile back at times..  
Now that she's older I am no longer impressive.

I don't know if a Sensei is supposed to be like this..  
She was growing up while traveling with me..  
My guilt always tries to remind me of that young kid..  
When I look at her, I see a grown woman..

That kid has matured over the years..  
She became a sweet, loving and caring person..  
I'm sure her family would have been proud..  
Dan left me with the person he cared about most..

When it came to family..she was all he had..  
He loved me deeply without question..  
I know when he passed away..  
She begged for me to take her with me..

I didn't want to be burdened at the time..  
I remember her words and that promise she made  
I even remember the sad but determined look..

_**"Tsunade-Sensei, I understand your pain.. and it saddens me..I too have lost the ones that I have loved.."**_

"I swear, Tsunade-Sensei.. I will learn more and become stronger!"

"Then I'll be able to take care of you and the ones that make you happy!" 

Her smile and promise was never forgotten..  
Shizune did end up taking care of me..  
She is the one that truly makes me happy..  
Yes, this is love.. this is for real..

Shizune... is the person that I love..  
I have to ask her something tomorrow..  
I want to know if she's with anyone..  
Or even interested in someone..

It may not be any of my business..  
I just have to know that at the very least..  
Maybe talking to her about some things..  
Might end up.. bringing us closer..It's always worth a try..


	8. Hope

**A Page From The Diary of Tsunade**

Chapter: 8? Hope

  
**Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

**Warning: This contains Tsunade's thoughts upon Shizune.**

Of course this is Yuri based. If that bothers you..  
why not look for something more your style.

Author's Note:

Since the title is hope..  
I went out of my way to show Tsunade's hopes..  
I even went into my corny but poetic state that leans  
towards romanticism..

Which mainly goes a long with the ideas  
that when a person falls deeply..  
the person becomes the reason  
for their existence.

Certain feelings become harder to distinguish.  
As they say, "Love is the most complicated emotion."  
I guess Love in a sense is just a bunch of feelings   
thrown in a surprised gift box..

When some decides to open it out of curiosity..  
Unless your more into the whole cherub thing   
with like cupid shooting you in the ass  
and then "HOLY SHIT YOUR IN LOVE!"

I rather not get shot in the ass..  
I like the surprise gift box comparison better.  
I am aware that love can bite you on the ass later.

This was just a random WTF thought added for the hell of it.

Raze  
-------------------------------------

Next Entry  
-------------

**Shizune isn't seeing anyone which is a relief.  
I'm glad that it's nothing like that..  
She did say that she was interested in someone.  
I noticed that the subject made her shy and nervous.**

Oh, it was hot watching her try to hide it..  
She just couldn't hide that from me.  
I don't know who this crush is though..  
If she ever tells that person..

I will be very envious of them..  
If they were to reject her or even let her go..  
I will crush the damn bastard..  
I want her to be happy..

..Always..

I am placing some hope that maybe..  
I could be her crush since she wouldn't say who..  
It's rather silly since Shizune can be secretive..  
It's still something nice to hope for..

I couldn't help but to smile over the thought..  
Of all of the things I would do for only her..  
If Shizune was to ever tell me that she loved me..  
Everything about her is precious..

I cannot express some of the feelings I have..  
Some of it's laughter, happiness, worry, jealousy, loving, caring, sharing, giving, confusion..fear..  
there is even more..it's so many things in one..

I want to make love to her but that's not all..  
I guess contribute the friendship qualities with it..  
Celebrate the good things with her..  
Be there with her to face the bad things 

..Together..

Always be there to look after in her ill times..  
When she's afraid..I want to bring her comfort..  
I want to protect her and keep her safe..  
When she is sad.. I want to bring her happiness..

I want to give her the things she needs..  
When she feels worried..I want to reassure her..  
If she feels confused.. I want to make it clear..  
When she's happy.. I hope that I don't ruin it..

In my arms I hope is where I want her..  
I also want to be in her's..  
I feel as though she's becoming my entire world..  
If she was to love someone else and not me..

My brain would be useless..  
I need Shizune to help me function.  
My heart would shatter into a million pieces..  
She is what keeps it's pieces together..

My flesh would just waste away..  
Without her there is no reason for it to exist..  
My bones would crumble and turn to dust..  
The feeling of youth is with Shizune.

Our hopes and dreams is what keeps us alive..  
My hopes are that she feels the same..  
Shizune appears in my dreams..  
With her and my hopes..

..I want us to build dreams together..


	9. Jealousy

**A Page From The Diary of Tsunade**

Chapter: 9? Jealousy

  
**Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

**Warning: This contains Tsunade's thoughts upon Shizune.**

Of course this is Yuri based. If that bothers you..  
why not look for something more your style.

Author's Note:  


**This entry takes place the next day  
after Shizune's entry entitled.  
**_**"Kiss" **_****

Tsunade is beating herself up mentally  
over how she acted last night.  
She finds herself noticing that despite her  
drunken behavior from the previous day,

Shizune is acting rather happy.  
Also, dressing and acting differently.  
The attention that her assistant is receiving..  
Is making Tsunade feel extremely jealous..

Especially with the comments the girl is receiving.  
Tsunade only wishes that she could say those things..

-------------------------------------

Next Entry  
-------------

I was such a fool yesterday..  
I really embarrassed myself..  
I wanted to be bold and maybe tell her..  
Instead.. I just end up drunk..

How in the hell can I do this?  
She at least seems happy today..  
Usually she gets upset when I drink..  
Today she is dressed differently..

Shizune rarely dresses beyond casual..  
She is also, receiving quite a lot of compliments..  
I know that..some of the Jounin were hitting on her..  
I don't want to lose her to one of them!

I have to do something to prevent that..  
Maybe I should dress differently tomorrow..?  
It might also divide the attention out evenly.  
I want to lessen the chance of losing her.

I can't believe just how much jealousy..  
Is flowing right through me..  
If I was to lose control right now..

**What would everyone think of me?**

_**Baka..**_****

I only seem to be caring about what she thinks..  
Even if my love life does eventually interfere..  
It doesn't matter as long as I complete my duties..  
This village and it's people are all under my care.  
  
**It's hard to balance both love and responsibility..  
I have to keep a level head in this kind of work..  
Being the Hokage requires me to do so..  
Oh, Shizune.. why do you smile, so?**

_**Beautiful..**_

I had a strange dream last night..  
In my dream she kissed and me and then left.  
In her eyes..I saw both love and fear.  
Her lips were incredibly soft and sweet..

I wanted to return it with all my might..  
For some reason.. I just could not..  
The result of the dream was her leaving..  
Yet, somehow..I felt a great deal of warmth and love..

Which resulted in me having to take a cold shower..


	10. Frustration

**A Page From The Diary of Tsunade**

Chapter: 10? Frustration

  
**Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

**Warning: This contains Tsunade's thoughts upon Shizune.**

Of course this is Yuri based. If that bothers you..  
why not look for something more your style.

Author's Note:

I haven't been doing too well lately.  
Basic illnesses, stress, migraines, worry & lack of sleep.  
I'll pull through of course.

This is Chapter 10 of Tsunade's Dairy.  
It takes place the day after her last entry.  
_**"Jealousy"**_****

This entry is written the same day as Shizune's  
Chapter 10 of her diary entitled  
_**"Anger"**_****

Both women are going through something caused by the other's actions.

Frustration and Anger..

When one is angry and the other doesn't know why..  
It tends to cause the other person a greal deal of frustration.

Next Entry  
Trying to even out the attention failed..  
In the end the high cost result..  
Was Shizune storming off angrily..  
I really didn't want this to happen..

I honestly don't know what I truly did..  
She acts like I was trying to make her mad..  
I just know that she is very upset with me..  
Did I ruin things for her?

Maybe her love interest was one of the people..  
I wish that she would at least talk to me..  
I feel so frustrated right now..  
I just don't know what to do..

I don't want her to leave me completely..  
It all has to be one big misunderstanding.  
Shizune isn't one to be cruel to others..  
The only thing I can do is..

Wait for her to calm down..  
Maybe then.. everything will be easier..  
I created this hurt that is now dwelling inside of her..  
I must do my best to take it away..

If time goes by and she decides to never speak to me..  
I think it would be best just to tell her everything..  
She could either stay angry or change her tune..  
If I don't tell her.. It's going to hurt more..

I really want to go and talk to her right now..  
It's hurting me by not knowing what I did..  
I know it's hurting her just as bad..  
She is probably crying right now..

It hurts that I some how made her feel that way..  
I bit my lip a lot today just to keep from losing my temper..  
Yelling at her would only make things worse..  
Right now.. I need to avoid doing so..


	11. Forgiven

**A Page From The Diary of Tsunade**

Chapter: 11? Forgiven

  
**Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

**Warning: This contains Tsunade's thoughts upon Shizune.**

Of course this is Yuri based. If that bothers you..  
why not look for something more your style.

Author's Note:

I apologize, I have been very busy lately.  
With my Noir fic, both diaries and my other projects  
a long with other things in my life.;

Chapter 11? Forgiven is finally up..  
After her last entry, Tsunade did her best to receive the forgiveness in which she desired and earned it.

By doing so.. she felt as though there could be more to the relationship between both her and her assistant Shizune..  
Instead of acting upon her feelings she decides  
that it would be best to talk about her feelings.

The plan has come to mind before..  
Hopefully this time she will tell her..  
Instead of allowing the fear of rejection get to her.

--

Next Entry

**When she didn't come into work today..  
I went straight to her room and opened the shades.  
She told me to leave and I refused to do so.  
I noticed an empty space upon her bed and sat there..**

Shizune was curled facing the opposite direction..  
I kept looking around at the things that occupied then room.  
Then something very familiar caught my attention..  
The picture Shizune kept close to her heart...

A younger Shizune, Dan and I myself..  
After he passed away.. we were both filled with pain..  
I felt cursed like everyone I became close to would die.  
Now, without her.. I feel as though I could die..

Finally, I spoke up and I invited her out for a Sake free meal..  
She finally gave in and accepted my offer.  
There we talked things over and she forgave me..  
I think after all of that it.. she seemed a lot better..

I believe the hug that she gave me..  
May indicate that there maybe more between us..  
If that is true..she may have felt jealous..  
Like I was feeling a few days ago..

I could only tighten the embrace..  
The urge to kiss her was so strong..  
The way she felt in my arms..  
Also, the smile upon her face.

The feelings are just too overwhelming..  
I really need to talk to her about my feelings..  
I think it would be for the best..  
I'm starting to feel like it would be a good thing.

I just need to think of a way to tell her..  
I rather be certain before I make a move on her..  
If I do something wrong it will feel very awkward..  
I also.. don't want to cause anymore upset or anger..

I love my Shizune-Kun.. I do with all my heart..  
I don't want to be rejected though..  
Love is confusing, especially when it's like this..  
Someone you knew since they were just a kid!?

If she does reject me, I can't say that I could blame her..


	12. Listen To Your Heart

**A Page From The Diary of Tsunade**

Chapter: 12? Listen To Your Heart

  
**Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

**Warning: This contains Tsunade's thoughts upon Shizune.**

Of course this is Yuri based. If that bothers you..  
why not look for something more your style.

Author's Note:

Chapter 12? **Listen To Your Heart**

**was written directly after  
Tsunade's last entry..  
entitled "Forgiven"**

She desires to tell her apprentice of her love.  
This entry is based upon her determination..  
Despite all of the hardships biting her ass  
throughout her entire work day.****

This is the end of Tsunade's Diary..  
Together with Shizune's Diary..  
This will lead to another fic.  
Where the two meet up and a confession is made.

How? When? Just read it and find out, I guess.  
I hope that you have enjoyed reading the diary fics.

Razer

--

Next Entry

I'm here viewing the pictures of the previous leaders.  
It's the only place where I can take a peaceful break..  
It's very hectic today and everyone seems to need me.  
This is what is expected of those that carry the title of..

_**"Hokage"**_

**My grandfather was the founder of this village..  
He was a great hero and taught the village so much..  
The Hokages since him have learned a great deal.  
I can only hope that I add to a more **_** peaceful**_** Konoha.**

I'm just tired of such hellish torture today..  
I wouldn't mind it so much if I had a few breaks  
I can't believe just how short handed the hospital staff is."  
I had to deliver babies and heal the sick and wounded..  
_**  
**_**Everytime that I try talking to Shizune.  
I am being pulled away before we get time to talk.  
Tonight.. Tomorrow.. I AM going to tell her!  
When she hears these words I will be relieved.  
**__

If she allows me to kiss her,I know everything will be alright..  
I will be together with my baby for the rest of the night..  
If I am nothing more than an optimistic fool, so be it..  
Only for Shizune will my heart submit..

**Alright.. I definitely need to tell her tonight..  
before my diary becomes filled with corny love poems..  
I don't know how I am going to tell her just yet..  
I do know that I need to get back to work..  
**  
**While my heart is simply calling for Shizune-Kun..  
Everyone is calling out for me to get to work.  
I simply cannot ignore my duties..  
I must complete everything and then tell her.**

Tonight will be the night..  
Where everything will be alright..  
I will confess my love to Shizune..  
Hopefully.. it won't all be in vain..

_  
_**  
**


End file.
